Grand Order Kingdom Overview
About the Grand Order Community Grand Order is a international multi-gaming community that started out from humble beginnings. A community formed by like-minded individuals, with the passion driven to create a continuous story and immersive experience. We are a community of passionate gamers who seek to foster a home. With open arms, we gladly welcome any who wish to join us, regardless of experience, background or affiliation. Since then, Uncrowned has expanded and has become the home to many roleplayers, hardcore PvP enthusiasts, and strategists alike. Grand Order has active players organized in divisions for various games such as Warcraft III and most importantly Conqueror's Blade. About the Conqueror's Blade Kingdom Due to the PvP-Siege environment of Conqueror’s Blade it is no question that both our NA and EU Division have a large focus on organized gameplay. We strive to be at the forefront of team-coordination, logistics, and organization. Our roster is structured to reflect that principle. Our roster comprises of individuals hand-selected. They are individuals who are devoted in maximizing the objectives of the Kingdom as well as passionate about the game, you can find us discussing about all aspects of the game every single moment. Specialized Houses Each Kingdom is made up of a number of houses. We have devoted specific houses to specialize in specific functions of the game. From offensive vanguard houses to defensive and training academy houses. Each of these houses have their own administration focused on maximizing and carrying out their function to maximize the Kingdom’s potential. Regiments Each house consists of a number of regiments. They're a 20 man group organized in 4 squads made of 5 players. Regiments give players the ability to hide out and hang with friends forming a comradery between members despite being in different houses. Regiments are usually led by “Regiment Commandants” whom are veteran-senior members of the Kingdom. Regiments are highly versatile and may be deployed for a number of reasons from World Bosses, Territory War, Safe-guarding trade routes, to just open-world ganking. We support regiments, and highly emphasize that regiments specialize in unique functions. Territory War Territory war is an integral part of Conqueror’s Blade. Both NA and EU Division, our entire structure has been built around the core focus of excelling in territory war. Organization, resource-management, and logistics are our strong suit. Territory war is led by our “Raid-Commandants”. Individuals whom have personally climbed their way up the ranking structure whom have earned the respect of the entire Kingdom. Training and Coordination We require all new recruits and members alike to go through a training process. This process varies between NA and EU Division, as one house might be dedicated towards training individuals in the gameplay mechanics. Conqueror’s Blade at its core is a team-focused game. While we remember to have fun, we do not accept lack of coordination or execution as an excuse for failure. We understand that individuals must obtain experience within the tactics used, as well as gameplay mechanics. Consistent progress, ensures a spot on any desired house roster of the individual’s choosing. Most “Vanguard” houses run competitive rosters, accepting only the most talented recruits out of the academy. Diplomacy Both our NA and EU Division aim to be leader in their respected regions. Therefore we have individuals dedicated solely to player-diplomacy. We understand that the atmosphere of Conqueror’s Blade is heavily affected by player politics. We aim to find mutual benefits among negotiations with other guilds, and treat them with the respect that they deserve.